Something Old, Something New, Something Borrowed, Something Blue
by Trixfan
Summary: Find out which is which is which in the very different fic. The Darcy's of Pemberley have long been tied to the entailed estate at Longbourn but never in such a way. Be warned there will be pride and prejudice aplenty but not from those you would expect. Read on if you dare! AN - The family tree will be updated as the story continues.
1. Prologue - In the Begining

**AN –** this is an idea that has been playing in my mind for some time. I'm offering this short work as a taste to see what you think. It's a complete departure from my other work. Be warned, if I go further updates will be sporadic as I must finish Deceived and Shameless II (yes I have decided to end Shameless with Darcy and Elizabeth's HEA, but there is more angst to come in part II – read enter Wickham but that is all I am saying!). Also, before my Si-fi fans lynch me I have to finish that fic too!

* * *

><p>The names Darcy and Bennet had once been united in marriage. Late in the sixteenth century, Isabella Darcy of Derbyshire became wed to Robert Bennet of Longbourn, Hertfordshire. Born the tenth daughter of Sir William Darcy to his third wife, Isabella couldn't hope for more than country gentleman of average means. Still the pair seemed happy enough with their life. They produced four daughters and two sons.<p>

Through the century that followed, the lands of Mr Bennet were handed down in a most particular manner because Mr Bennet had a most particular sense of humour. Disliking both his male children, he thought it entertaining to entail the property on neither boy. Instead the youngest son of the current Lord's oldest sister took the title.

Mr James Heart became the next owner of Longbourn. Mr Simon Galloway followed. Mr Joshua Rhys-Jones came next, then Mr Nicholas Williams. Finally on the eve of the nineteenth century the estate returned to a man named Bennet through a series of marriages and interlinked family ties.

Sophia Williams, sister to the current master, married one Laurence Bennet producing a son and daughter. Octavius took possession of the estate the same day he returned from his wedding tour. Immediately placed in mourning, his Uncle Nicholas waited for his heir before taking his last breath. One year to the day, twin daughters, Jane and Elizabeth arrived. A day started in celebration ended despair as the family once again took to wearing black.

'What am I to do?' Octavius Bennet beseeched his mother and aunt at the end of his reserves. 'I have only just finished mourning my Uncle and Father. Now the Lord has taken my wife of one year.'

Both Sophia Bennet and Harriet Williams resided at Longobourn after the deaths of their husbands. The women looked to each other with knowing expressions. Neither would suggest sending the babies to Mrs Susan Collins, Octavius's older sister. She had boasted when delivered of a son two years previously. The girls would not be treated at all well if brought up with the next master of Longbourn.

'You must marry again,' Sophia offered her heart broken son who had spiralled into his own world once again. 'When the mourning period is almost at an end, find a good woman. Until then we will help in any way possible. We must make the best of a bad situation. At least you have your daughters to remember your wife by.'

'I could never love anyone like my Dearest Elizabeth Jane,' Mr Bennet cried, moving suddenly and leaving the room. Form the first, the match had been one of felicity and tenderness. Time had deepened the bonds between husband and wife. 'No one understood me or my disposition like my Eliza.'

'What are we to do,' Sophia requested of her sister in law, afraid for the new borns.

'The best we can,' Harriet stated with determination. 'I have a friend, Lady Anne Darcy, whom I knew before my marriage. We grew up together near Matlock House in Derbyshire. I believe our families once intersected. I have continued to correspond, especially when I noticed the Darcy name in the Longbourn family bible. It appears Lady Anne knew of the history better than I, for it is well known at Pemberley, the estate of her esteemed husband. She has been most unfortunate in childbirth. Fitzwilliam, her only son is now six years old.'

'He is her only child?' Sophia asked.

'The only one to survive in five and ten years of marriage,' Harriet added sadly. 'I will tell her of this event. Mr Darcy has taken in the son of his late steward, a boy called George to accompany his son.'

'You think Lady Anne would accept Jane and Elizabeth?' her sister enquired.

'We have a family connection, a very precarious one, but a connection none the less. Under such circumstances,' shrugging her shoulder, 'Jane and Elizabeth are gentleman's daughters and should be raised as such. I can think of no one better suited to the task.'

'Absolutely not,' Octavius roared when he discovered the plot a month later. 'I will care for my daughters. I forbid you to mention this again or write to anyone with concerns about my daughters. They are Bennet's and will be raised as Bennet's here at Longbourn.'

'Remember this day, son,' Sophia stated with pursed lips. 'There may come a time when you will wish to have your daughters well cared for. I have met your Aunt's friend when we visited London last week to condole with your in laws. She is a kind, well bread woman of great means. Jane and Elizabeth could do much worse. More so for Lady Anne is desperate for more children and Jane becomes her very well, while Elizabeth resembles the Darcy colouring.'

'I will cut the morning time to six months and then look for a new Mistress for Longbourn,' Octavius declared. 'I will not have my wife's namesakes removed from this house. I refuse to speak of this again.'

One year later he would come to rue those words. Married to Miss Francis Gardiner for an entire month, she made little effort to cope with the rambunctious toddling Elizabeth. Jane she might condescend to allow in her company because of her sweet disposition and nature. However the warmth and affection she'd openly displayed for the girls before her marriage evaporated the day she took over as Mistress.

'One I could cope with but two! Really Mr Bennet, don't you have a sister who could take Elizabeth. Jane is so dear, I think I could survive with her when our children arrive,' Fanny simpered in the attempt to get her way. 'Of course she must take second place to any child of mine.'

'They come as a package,' Octavius stated in a deadly tone. 'You accepted them the day you agreed to marry me.'

'Very well, then they go to your sister Collins as a package for she is family and who better to take care of your children than the woman whose son will take away your estate,' the new Mrs Bennet smiled happily. 'Now tell me of this Lady Anne your mother speaks of? She sounds like a fine acquaintance. Perhaps we should invite her to visit next time she is in the neighbourhood?'

'Is she still willing to take the girls as her own?' Octavius asked his mother a fortnight later. Pulling what little he had left of his hair out, the woman had not ceased in her determination to rid Longbourn of the issue from his previous spouse. 'Mrs Bennet has not stopped in her abuse of Elizabeth. The nurse maid sees her come into the nursery and runs with my daughter in the opposite direction. I cannot continue to subject Elizabeth to such treatment.'

'We will see. I am to go to London with Harriet on the morrow for Lady Anne is returning from visiting her sister in Kent. Perhaps I will take Elizabeth and Jane with me. I am sure your new wife will not be at all displeased if I do not return with the girls,' Sophia frowned.

* * *

><p>If you think there is enough merit in this idea to continue, please let me know.<p> 


	2. The Family Tree

Sir William Darcy (1602 - 1701) m Lady Anne Chatsworth (1) three sons and three daughters

m Henrietta Slough (2) one son and five daughters

m Mary Black (3) two Daughters – (youngest Isabella)

Isabella Darcy (1655 - 1714) m Robert Bennet - two sons (Octavius _esq_) and four daughters (eldest Mary)

Mary Bennet (1672 - 1756) m William Heart - three sons (James _esq_) and one daughter (Maria)

Maria Heart (1690 - 1717) m James Galloway - two sons (Simon _esq_) and two daughters (eldest Elizabeth)

Elizabeth Galloway (1709 - 1769) m William Rhys-Jones – one son (Joshua _esq_) and one daughter (Isabella)

Isabella Rhys-Jones (1731 - 1788) m Alexander Williams – four sons (Nicholas _esq_) and two daughters (eldest Sophia)

Sophia Williams (1754 - ) m Laurence Bennet – one son (Octavius esq 1799) and one daughter (Susan)

Octavius Bennet (1779- ) m Lady Elizabeth Jane Montigue – two daughters, Elizabeth and Jane

m Frances Gardiner – three daughters

Susan Bennet m William Collins – one son (William _esq_) and NO SISTERS

* * *

><p>Sir William Darcy (1602 - 1701) 99 m Lady Anne Chatsworth (1) - three sons (William <em>esq<em>) and three daughters

William Darcy (1624 - 1694) 70 m Lady Catherine Fitzwilliam - two sons (William esq)

William Darcy (1658 - 1725) 67 m Lady Elinor De Bough - three sons (William esq) and two daughters _*** Lady Georgiana's Grandfather**_

William Darcy (1689 – 1733) 41 m Emma Walliston – one son (Fitzwilliam esq)

Fitzwilliam Darcy (1725 - 1791) m (1) Lady Madeline Montague (1731 – 1770) - NO CHILDREN

m (2) Lady Grace Montague (1747 - ) - one son (George esq) _***niece to Lady Madeline**_

George Darcy (1765 - ) m Lady Anne Fitzwilliam - one son (Fitzwilliam esq)

* * *

><p>Lord Charles Montague (1706 - 1789), the fourth Earl of Wessex m Lady Jane Pembroke five sons and one daughter -Lady Madeline (1731 - 1770)<p>

Lord Robert Montague (1728 - ), the fifth Earl of Wessex m Miss Georgiana Darcy (1729 - ) three sons and two daughters - Lady Grace (1747 - ) and Lady Elizabeth Jane (1780 - 1799)

* * *

><p>Now – how will Longbourn be entailed onto the next generation – there is method in my madness. Robert Bennet's sense of humour would have foreseen this event!<p> 


	3. Ch 1 - Part 1 - Something Old

**AN** – as more connections become apparent between the current Darcy's and Bennet's, I will add to the family tree in Chapter Two. Please check this if you're confused at the interfamily relationships. I'll try to keep it as simple as possible.

Each chapter will have at least two and possibly four parts. I'm trying to give each one a something old, new, borrowed and blue theme. Confused? Me too!

* * *

><p>'Lady Anne,' a surprised but happy Henrietta Williams exclaimed on entering the summer parlour at Midland House in London. They'd only just arrived from Longbourn. 'I had not realised you knew Lord and Lady Montague!'<p>

'Do you not remember,' Anne smiled happily. 'When we knew each other before you married and moved to Hertsfordshire, I introduced you to my future cousin, a Miss Georgiana Darcy.'

'I had quite forgotten,' Henrietta looked to the current Lady Montague and began to understand the associations. Seven years her senior, the fleeting acquaintance occurred many years in the past. Besides, Mrs Williams had never travelled in the social circles enjoyed by the three women before her.

Lady Anne, cognisant of the connections, engineered this meeting in the hope of meeting her husband's very young cousins for the first time. The ties between their families went further than Mrs Henrietta Williams realised. The Darcy's and Montague's, through a series of marriages were related along several lines. If the abuse of the Bennet child resembling the Darcy clan continued, Lady Darcy loaded her hand to take the girl and her sister to Pemberley. She'd sincerely wished the last letter from Henrietta, along with her sudden appearance in town at the same time as the Darcy ladies meant what she'd hoped.

'Lady Montague is my husband's cousin and her eldest daughter, Lady Grace my mother in law,' Anne offered with a smile. Delicately picking up the china cup resting on its saucer, she looked to Cousin Georgiana with a knowing glance. They had discussed family politics and what to do about the current situation. With an equal share of their mother's forty thousand pound dowry, Lady Elizabeth's offspring needed to be protected at all cost.

'Indeed,' Georgiana offered softly, 'you are more closely related than you could have imagined. Henrietta, Sophia, please allow me to make the introductions. May I present Lady Grace Darcy, Dowager of Pemberley, Derbyshire and Aunt to your granddaughters, Miss Jane and Elizabeth Bennet.'

'So,' Anne smiled brightly after they'd all offered the customary greetings, 'your last communication intrigued me. I brought my mother in law to London while I went to visit with my sister, Lady Catherine De Bourgh, in Kent. I had hoped to introduce her to the children if at all possible whilst we are in town. We are staying at Darcy House which is only a few streets from Midland House.'

Sophia, understanding the links to two such great families, looked to her sister in law in awe. The courtship of her son, Octavius and Lady Elizabeth Jane occurred in a very short time span after a chance introduction while he visited London. Six weeks after meeting, they married very quietly from Longbourn parish with only immediate family in attendance. The Bennet family, just come from wearing black, suffered the loss of Laurance in an accident one year earlier. With the current owner of Longbourn gravely ill, Mr Octavius Bennet, next in line to inherit used the opportunity to secure his future.

So Sophia and Henrietta became acquainted with their new Montague relatives at Octavius's wedding. Unable to attend Mr Nicholas William's funeral, they met again on the death of Lady Elizabeth Anne fourteen months previously. The current Earl and his wife didn't travel due to the elderly Lord's medical condition. Thus Sophia and Henrietta became regular guests since taking over the care of young Jane and Elizabeth.

Sophia indicated Henrietta should openly discuss the children currently under their care. She'd realised they would have little say in the future of the Bennet sisters. As if their mother's fortune wasn't enough, the relationships to the houses of Darcy and Montague would ensure any control from Longbourn would soon cease. Seeing the agreement, Lady Montague, also grandmother to the girls held back her smile. It seemed Lady Anne's intuition might be on the money once again.

'Jane and Elizabeth are currently in the nursery,' Georgiana Montague offered with a pleasant smile. 'I have asked the entire Longbourn party to stay with me for the duration of their visit to London. I am afraid my bones are far to weary to make the journey to Hertfordshire as often as I would like and I must impose on Sophia and Henrietta to make the trip to town often.'

Sophia, never one to hold her tongue, became frustrated at the polite circling of the topic they all wished to discuss. 'Lady Montague,' she flicked her eyes to the footmen and parlour maid signifying they be dismissed, 'may I suggest we retire to the nursery or have the girls brought down. I believe there is much we need to discuss.'

'Jonas, Foster, please help Helen,' Lady Montague requested of the servants. 'When you return with our precious bundles, please ensure they are unable to leave the room by guarding the door from the outside.'

'Elizabeth,' Sophia commented proudly, 'is walking. Jane is such a sweet girl, but she follows where her sister leads. I am thankful it is still on hands and knees.'

'Although she is able to move as fast as her sister,' Henrietta rolled her eyes, 'if she thinks it worth her while.'

'How old are they now?' questioned Lady Grace. She'd not taken part in the conversation. However she supported her daughter in laws views and kept abreast of any news concerning her nieces.

'Fourteen months,' smiled a besotted Sophia. 'It is going to be hard, being separated from them,' she threw into the room, stunning the other women at her audacity and willingness to bring up the children's future. Without the servants to hear her words, she felt on safer ground. 'I hope our discussion on their removal to Pemberley is still viable, Lady Anne, for the current situation at Longbourn is untenable for Elizabeth. She must be removed, immediately and permanently.'

'I am glad you spoke,' Anne couldn't hold back the sparkle in her eyes or smile on her lips. 'Let us first meet the children with their nursemaid then perhaps together we will be able to find a solution suitable to us all. I wager we want the same for these young ladies.'

_Yes_, Lady Anne Darcy commented silently, _they deserved to be brought up to their station in life. They are descended from noble houses on both sides. They are something old in regard to bloodlines and should have every opportunity. Their mother's dowry, shared equally will ensure they make good matches. Even Mrs Bennet and Mrs Williams understand these girls belong in society befitting their status. Their fate has been decided, they will be educated at Pemberley, Darcy's in all but name. _

'Oh, my,' Grace commented as Elizabeth toddled into the room before her much harried nursery maid, 'she has the looks of a Darcy. All that dark hair and those sparkling brown eyes mean mischief.' Before the lady could hold her tongue, she stated, 'well, Miss, you will fit in very well at Pemberley with young Fitzwilliam.'

Henrietta nodded in agreement dumbstruck. Glancing at one another, Sophia found the courage to request, 'I only hope you will allow us to spend time with them for we will miss these girls immensely once they are removed to Derbyshire.'

'Allow me a chance to settle them in their new home,' Anne found her smile equal parts gleeful and sadness, 'and you may come for an extended stay at Pemberley.'

'As easy as that,' Sophia commented three days later on the lonely carriage ride back to Longbourn, 'they are taken from us.'

'They,' Henrietta commented, 'were never meant for us. Jane and Elizabeth will have access to wealth and connections we can only dream of. If the look of pure delight in Lady Anne's eyes speaks truth, they will never want for love or affection. No my dear sister, our little girls will be much better off where they are.'


	4. Ch 1 - Part 2 - Something New

**AN** – Dear Guest, I have fixed the inconsistence with the family tree. However there is supposed to be many years between Lady Grace and Lady Elizabeth Jane. The reason will become apparent in later chapters. This I will say, Lady Grace's birth occurred nine months after her parents wedding. Lady Georgiana was then but eighteen. Lady Elizabeth's birth happened upon her mother's fiftieth birthday. Later on this will be a significant plot point. Thank you for pointing it out.

* * *

><p>'Anne,' George Darcy roared.<p>

Looking down he noted the dark haired, chocolate eyed toddler hanging onto his leg with one sticky hand, the other clutched a much loved but tatty rag doll. Curiosity filled her angelic face rather than fear at his bellow. Then a look of pure devilish pride covered her features as she stared back unconcerned.

'Anne!' once again George Darcy tried to summon is wife.

'What is it, Dearest,' she looked around the study almost wildly. Grey eyes finally spotting the object of her search, Lady Anne allowed an unimpressed frown to cover her face. 'Oh there you are Miss Elizabeth. I don't know how you managed to escape Mary-Jane and the nursery. You are as bad as Fitzwilliam at the same age. I can see we are going to have to keep our eyes on you.'

Looking up to the woman who resembled her sister Jane, the child attempted to say, 'Fitz?' What came out sounded more like "its".

'Yes, Fitzwilliam,' Lady Anne smiled warmly at the child as she attempted to say her son's name. Two minutes in each other's company and they'd developed an instant bond. 'I know you remember meeting Fitzwilliam.'

'Who,' George picked up the child only to have her cuddle into his lap and hide her face in his chest, 'is this? Have we started collecting children because we cannot produce any of our own? Really, Anne, if you had asked, I would have attempted to make one with you.'

Laughing heartily at his suggestion, she allowed her eyebrow to rise suggestively. 'I believe we have practiced that enough. It is I who cannot hold a pregnancy,' Anne stated, a moment of sadness crossing her mobile face. She'd come to terms with the situation after her seventh miscarriage. 'Still, you have your heir. Some men want everything.'

'I only want you to be happy,' George shared her loss. 'If it means picking up every stray child and orphan, then so be it. We have enough to go around for several children. I have to say, you have chosen well. This one looks as though she might have Darcy heritage,' he pulled the child away so he could take a good look, 'and the spirit.' When his wife to five and ten years arched her eyebrow suggestively, George quickly chuckled. 'You will have to look beyond me, Anne, to find her sire. For how could I stray when I warm your bed every night?'

'Then allow me to introduce your cousin, Miss Elizabeth Bennet. Her father is Mr Octavius Bennet of Longbourn, Hertsfordshire,' Anne stated, placing her nose teasingly in the air. 'I have been writing to my old friend, Harriet Williams, the Dowager to that estate. As you know, I planed to meet with her while at Darcy House in London. Until the introduction to your Mother, the family have been ignorant of the connection between Miss Elizabeth and Darcy's of Pemberley.'

'You are a conniving woman, Anne,' George smiled at her lovingly.

Sighing heavily, the lady tempted the child currently in her husband lap. Elizabeth refused to come. 'I am afraid the story is as old as time.' Taking her time, she explained the new Mrs Bennet no longer wanted daughters from a previous marriage in her home.

'So the man finally gave up his children for marital harmony,' astonished, George stood, carrying the child to his wife. 'What possessed him to allow such a charming little girl out of his sight? If she were ours, I would not let her out of the house for fear someone would snatch her. Still his loss is our gain.'

'That,' Anne grinned, 'will be easier said than done. She is as slippery as an eel.'

'So she takes after our Fitzwilliam, then,' George smiled. He could remember his son's antics at the same age. 'I guess she **_is_** related to the Darcy's, giving as much trouble as possible.'

'I believe,' Anne indicated Mary-Jane should bring in the other child who immediately held out her arms, requesting to be held by Lady Darcy, 'the new wife stated twin girls taxed her nerves beyond her ability to cope. Three days in a carriage with these two and their nursemaid, I can understand the amount of work. I think we need to add another nursery maid to cope with Elizabeth alone.'

'Good Lord,' George's good humour fell from his face, 'that child could be a copy of you. Would you introduce me?'

'This is Elizabeth's twin sister, Miss Jane Bennet.' Anne watched as the child shyly buried her head into her shoulder. 'They are as different in looks and personality as chalk is to cheese.'

'That I can see,' George frowned. He'd remembered his wife saying something about these two well over a year ago. When Anne ceased talking about them, the Master of Pemberley put the children from his mind. However the current discussion made him recall the ties to that minor estate. 'How long are we to keep them?'

Worried at the contentment he saw on his wife face, Mr Darcy did not want Mr Bennet to come calling in a month or year to take back these children. In the space of three minutes, little Elizabeth had stolen his heart. George always wanted a daughter with laughing eyes the same colour as his son's. Besides, Fitzwilliam needed the company of other children of his social strata. While he considered young George Wickham a favourite, he would amount to little more than a tradesman no matter how much education he inferred on the boy. Elizabeth and Jane were family, genteel bred and destine to become the wives of Gentleman.

'Forgive my plain speaking,' Anne looked decidedly angry, 'but as long as this new wife lives, we are to keep Elizabeth and Jane. I hope Mrs Bennet has a long and healthy tenure at Longbourn.'

'As do I,' Mr Darcy added, leaving his work for another day. _After all, something as new and special as these to bewitching creatures only comes along once in a blue moon. The estate business can wait until tomorrow._

'I am complete now, Dearest,' Anne sighed as they walked together into the room used as a family parlour, each carrying a little girl. 'If another child comes then so be it. With the addition of Jane and Elizabeth, I feel our family is perfect. Fitzwilliam has two sisters and a companion. Four children in the house is more than I ever could have wished for.'

'Which of these to amusing Ladies is eldest,' George asked.

'Jane, but only just,' Anne smiled down at the child in her arms. 'Cecile, you can call Fitzwilliam and young George down from the school room now. Please ask the kitchen to bring tea and the children's treats. Mary-Jane, would you mind getting the baby rugs we purchased in London for the girls. I do not want them to catch cold on this floor.'

'Anne,' Mr Darcy warned, his gaze laced with unease, 'you are treating these girls as your own. What if this silly Bennet man comes for them?'

'I feel all will be right,' Lady Anne Darcy smiled joyfully, not telling her husband of her long term goals or strength of their family connection. Indeed he didn't need to know his mother agreed with both her assessment of the situation and plans. 'Besides, both Harriet and Sophia are to continue to write to me and pass along any information on that subject. I had hoped the ladies could visit later in the summer.'

'So long as I am not subjected to the New Mrs Bennet and our children, new and old, are not disturbed,' George looked thunderous, 'I do not care who you invite to stay, My Love.'

And so the Something New arrived at Pemberley Estate in Derbyshire. Both Jane and Elizabeth Bennet settled into their nursery and life at Pemberley as if born to it. Mary-Jane soon needed another nursemaid to help with the rambunctious, dark haired toddler. When Jane began to walk a fortnight later, she learnt to follow her more tenacious younger sibling.

Even at almost fifteen months of age, Elizabeth had a need to follow "Fitz" everywhere, and it seemed Fitz didn't mind in the slightest. George Wickham felt very differently about the matter. The new addition meant he fell further from grace and two steps down the pecking order. These girls came with sizable fortunes and connections he could only ever hope for. Worst of all, his companion no longer took his part in anything. Master Fitzwilliam Darcy, heir to Pemberley, protected young Elizabeth Bennet as though his full blooded sister instead of second cousin. He'd never admit it, but George Wickham felt the green eyed monster.


	5. Ch 2 - Part 1 - Something Blue

'Please don't die,' Elizabeth cried, jumping on the bed and hugging into Lady Anne Darcy.

Finally allowed into their mothers' bed chamber, Elizabeth led her four and a half year old twin sister by the hand. Jane, tears streaming down her cheeks, heard their foster parent's screams during the night. Crawling over to her sibling's bed, they'd huddled together until the nurse found them asleep in each other's arms as the sun kissed the horizon. A little after daybreak, dressed but refusing to eat, the pair camped outside the room of the only female parent they remembered.

'What makes you think I would die?' an exhausted Anne asked.

The Midwife cleaned and refreshed her to accept Mr Darcy and the children. George had been given strict instructions, a few minutes. Lady Anne needed her rest after a twenty hour labour. His new daughter would be awake soon and demand another feed. They were still trying to find a wet nurse due to Georgiana's early arrival.

'We heard you,' Jane managed, timidly crawling into the woman's outstretched arms.

'Wickham said,' Elizabeth spoke up with a frown marring her little face set in a determined expression of dislike, 'when you had the baby, you would take sick and die. Just like you did with Fitz. Only you nearly died then.'

'You heard the arrival of your new sister,' Lady Anne managed a chuckle through her exhaustion. She'd never tell them of the excruciating labour that never seemed to end. Or her husband's terror at the amount of blood lost after the birth. Even her trusted companion and midwife, Teresa wore a look of trepidation. Still three quarters of an hours sleep reviver her somewhat. Now, Elizabeth on one side and Jane on the other, she felt euphoric. 'We have spoken of this. It is a woman's job to bring a child into the world. For some, like Mrs Easton it is easy.'

'She has eight babies,' Jane's eyes became round.

'Yes,' Anne managed a very tired giggle, 'while I only had two. I am very thankful to your Papa for letting me keep my special girls without birthing you.'

'But our Mama died,' Elizabeth's little mind made the links. She'd been told the story of Lady Elizabeth Jane many times. 'We don't want to you die too.'

'I have no intentions,' Anne became serious, 'of going anywhere when I have three beautiful daughters and a son to look after. Elizabeth,' she looked to the frightened child, 'it is very hard work and I need to sleep. Your sister will soon be up and need feeding. She will require much of my time in the next few months. I am going to need you and Jane to help me.'

'Oh,' the dark haired girl understood that meant less time with Mama in the future but a new playmate.

The blood loss form Georgiana's birth made Lady Anne weak. It had been the same after Fitzwilliam came into the world. Yet she did not have three other children to care for then. Somehow she would have to find the time and energy to give, especially to the twins who had lost so much already.

Indeed a few minutes with her girls pushed her into complete exhaustion. Anne wanted, needed to see her son as well. Fitzwilliam's education demanded he would soon leave for school. Watching carefully from the other side of the room, Teresa decided the twins needed to go.

'You have seen your Mama,' the midwife moved towards the bed, ushering the girls off. 'She needs her sleep. Babies are hard work. They need much attention. You can come back tomorrow for a visit. Send your brother in but tell him he may only stay a few minutes.'

'Anne,' George warned his wife later the same day. She looked pale and her breathing laboured.

'Do not worry so,' Anne managed a very slight smile, 'I will be well. Teresa has given Mrs Reynolds what I am to eat.' Screwing up her nose, she stated, 'Beef consume, beef stew, beef pies. I shall begin to look like a cow.'

'It is not that which worries me,' George stated with a frown and furrowed brow. 'Dearest, why are you refusing the wet nurse? Let Sarah do some of the work so you may regain your strength.'

Anger laced the woman's words. 'I did not need one with Fitzwilliam. I will not use one with Georgiana. Besides, Sarah as her own babe to feed.'

'By the time Elizabeth and Jane came to us,' George attempted to remain calm while changing tact, 'they no longer needed a wet nurse yet you have bonded with them as if they were your children. It will be the same with Georgiana.'

'It is not the same,' Anne said in a heated voice as a cry spit the air. Looking to the cradle at her bedside, the nurse brought the swaddled bundle to her mistress. 'I do not have the energy to argue with you on this. I will go against propriety and feed my child,' pausing she arched an eyebrow as she attached the baby to her breast, 'or we will have a wet nurse and separate beds from this day on.'

Shaking his head, George Darcy knew when to retreat. Now would not be a good time to press his point. Yet Teresa insisted Lady Anne needed rest to regain the blood she had lost. The intensely intelligent woman also suggested they start with removing the cradle and one feed overnight. It seemed like a good plan to Mr Darcy.

'Papa,' Elizabeth called as she entered the study two days later.

'Come in,' George smiled at the girl. 'To what do I owe the pleasure to this visit Miss Elizabeth?'

'Lilly though you should know,' the child almost danced with joy. Lady Anne's personal maid stood like a sentinel over her mistress since Teresa now visited one a day. She would not let the children to see their mother unless his wife was well enough. 'She let me carry the tray into the room and stay while Mama ate. Papa she ate the entire tray.'

'That is good news,' George couldn't help the beaming smile covering his face. He'd noticed the increasing colour on his wife's cheeks. It seemed a diet of beef aided her recovery.

'Mama said she will sit in the Master's drawing room and have tea with all of us tonight,' reported Elizabeth, obviously happy with this piece of news.

'Does she just,' George allowed one eyebrow to rise, displaying his displeasure.

'Pease say we can, Papa,' Elizabeth pleaded with her big brown eyes.

'Back to the nursery now,' Mr Darcy took on a formidable facade. 'I will have you and Jane called when dinner is ready.'

Watching the child exit the room, she looked back with a frown. Little eyes glared with determination. Shaking his head, George placed his pen in the holder. Closing the ledger, he knew nothing else would be done today. Still, he felt impelled to go to his wife.

'You are looking better,' he commented, sitting on the end of the bed.

'I am still weak,' Anne answered. 'I have not left my bed, but that will change tonight.'

'You think it wise,' George looked worried. 'I do not want you doing too much too soon.'

'I am not capable of returning to my duties,' Anne scolded. 'I know my own strength and one family tea will not diminish that, at least not more than I can stand. Do not think me ignorant of the mistakes I made after Fitzwilliam's birth. I hurried back into my role far too quickly. It may be months before I can return as the Mistress of Pemberley. In the meantime, your mother has stepped back into the duties. I believe she is enjoying it immensely. It gives her something to do, other than dote on the children. Indeed, I had hoped Lady Grace would keep some of the lesser duties permanently.'

'Am I to have any say in the running of my own house?' George attempted a hard, unforgiving facade but broke with a twinkle in his eye at the last minute.

'Running the house,' Anne arched an eyebrow, 'is woman's work. That is why you married me. Be off with you now. Georgiana is about to demand her next meal.' On queue the baby started to softly whimper. Sarah, the wet nurse handed the child off to her mistress with a perplexed expression. Shaking her head, Anne glared at her husband. 'Do not think me ignorant of the fact you have our daughter removed to the other bed chamber for the midnight feeding. I will allow you this, but no more. Now, collect Elizabeth, Jane and Fitzwilliam for tea at four O'clock. I will expect you by no later than quarter past.'

Frowning as he left, George Darcy didn't argue with his wife. He did wonder why Anne declined to include Young George in her invitation. The boy had lived at Pemberley all his life. Until Jane and Elizabeth came, he'd been as much a part of the family as their son.

'I will have to watch the boy more carefully,' Darcy decided, understanding Fitzwilliam's acquaintance with his childhood friend seemed to be waning.


	6. Ch 2 - Part 2 - Something Borrowed

'Goodwyn,' George Darcy looked thunderous, 'please bring Miss Elizabeth in.'

Eyeing the two boys before him, the Master of Pemberley didn't quite know what to do with Fitzwilliam and Young George. The one thing he did know, neither would tell him the entire truth. Not as blind to his wards insincerity and inappropriate behaviour as his son thought, Mr Darcy had to use his trump card.

'Miss Elizabeth, Sir,' the servant offered a few minutes later.

Undoubtedly she'd been listening at the door. Unable to see Fitzwilliam get into trouble on account of Young George, Elizabeth could be relied upon to tell the truth. Jane on the other hand wanted to see only the good in people and would make excuses.

A single glance at the child and he could see the tear tracks down her face. Signalling her to approach, he noticed the issue immediately. Pulling the child onto his knee, George Darcy let Young Wickham bear the brunt of his anger. Hurting Elizabeth, by far is favourite was akin to hurting him and he had no qualms in displaying it.

'Tell me what happened,' George spoke softly to the frightened child in his arms.

'Wickham borrowed my plat,' Elizabeth stated, glaring at the sullen boy.

'How does one borrow a plat?' enquired Mr Darcy. At another time, he would look back on this incident with unbridled humour.

'That is what he said but Fitz said you cannot borrow a plat,' confused the six year old looked to her father figure. 'Can you borrow a plat, Papa? How will I get it back onto my head after he is finished with it? He did not ask if he could borrow it. Wickham took the scissors to my hair before I knew what he was about.'

'I'm afraid, Elizabeth,' George sighed heavily, 'you cannot reattach a plat once it has been cut off. Tell me what happened after George borrowed it.'

'Fitz became angry and demanded he confess to Mama,' closing her eyes, Elizabeth tried to remember the sequence of events. 'Only Georgiana started crying before I could go and show her. Wickham teased Fitz like he always does…'

'George teases Fitzwilliam?' Mr Darcy interrupted. His son wore a severe expression while Young George looked shocked, as though Elizabeth told a lie.

'Only when there are no adults around to catch him,' confessed an innocent Elizabeth. 'He teases me too. Fitz always tells him to stop but he never does until Fitz hits him. Then **_HE_** runs to you and Fitz gets in trouble. I do not like Wickham.'

'Why do you call Young George, Wickham?' asked Mr Darcy with a slight frown.

'He is wicked,' Elizabeth giggled, continuing in a stage whisper, 'Wicked Wickham. I do not like him at all.'

'I see,' Mr Darcy smiled at the girl. Giving her a hug, he said, 'go back to the schoolroom now. Please tell your governess I will be along shortly. I'm afraid there is little we can do but cut the other plat from your pretty head. Never fear, Elizabeth, you hair will grow out again.'

'Papa,' Elizabeth bit her lip as she glanced at her favourite, 'will Fitz get into trouble.'

'You will,' now Mr Darcy had to turn his façade stern, 'if you do not do as I say right now.'

'Yes, Sir,' Elizabeth frowned but hopped off his knee immediately. At the door she turned for a second to look towards Fitzwilliam before disappearing. He smiled reassuringly at her.

'You may leave us George,' Darcy dismissed the boy. 'Wait outside until I have finished with my son.'

Nodding but giving the heir a sidelong glance, Wickham did as he was bid. George Darcy didn't miss the fourteen year olds expression, even though he took pains to hide it. Left with only his son, Darcy indicated the boy should approach him.

'It is time,' Darcy explained gently, 'you attended Eaton.'

'I do not want to go away to school,' Fitzwilliam stated without emotion.

'Nor did I at your age,' sighed his father. 'But it is expected for those of our situation in life, son. When you are finished there, it will be to Cambridge to round out your gentleman's education. I had thought to send Young George with you.'

'Please do not, Father,' Fitzwilliam pleaded.

'Would you prefer I allowed him to remain here?' asked Darcy in a neutral tone.

'Elizabeth would be no safer at Pemberley than Longbourn,' the boys' expression hardened, 'if you allowed Wickham to remain here.'

'Do you also think of Young George as Wicked Wickham?' enquired Mr Darcy.

'I do not think, Papa,' Fitzwilliam stood straight and looked his father in the eye. 'I know he is wicked. Ask any of the maids about his dealing with them. Wickham does not treat women as a gentleman should.'

'Why does George tease Elizabeth?' enquired Darcy with a frown. He'd heard whispers about his ward which unsettled him.

'Because I like Elizabeth and chose to devote time to my sister,' Fitzwilliam stood to his full height. 'Wickham is very mean to Elizabeth. He has tried to be mean to Jane, but she is so good natured he cannot go through with it. Elizabeth reacts to his taunts and tricks. Besides,' sighing heavily, the young heir confessed, 'he knows I will react too.'

'How long has this been going on?' Darcy requested.

'Since the day Elizabeth arrived,' Fitzwilliam confessed.

'When were you going to tell me?' questioned the older man.

'You should have worked it out by now, father,' anger laced the son's words. 'Elizabeth has been telling you but you refuse to listen.'

'Perhaps I have been waiting for you to come to me, Fitzwilliam,' Darcy rebuked. 'You will be the Master of Pemberley one day and must learn to negotiate disputes between tenants. This situation is no different.'

'If you send me to Eaton, you will leave all my sisters exposed,' Fitzwilliam stated. 'I have been interceding on behalf of Elizabeth and Jane for many years. It is Wickham that runs to you to have the dispute settled.'

'What would you have me do?' George glared at the boy, not yet willing to give up on Young George completely.

'Have him enter an apprenticeship,' suggested Fitzwilliam, 'perhaps in the navy. He will have the opportunity to earn his way up the ranks to an officer with study and hard work. It is a noble profession and fitting his station.'

'It is a hard life,' Darcy returned.

'Then perhaps Wickham will learn something,' the young man spat. 'He is idle, deceitful and artful. The navy will teach him these are not the qualities that make a good character.'

'I will take your suggestion under consideration,' George said, dismissing the boy.

He felt his heart break into a million tiny pieces. True, Young George was the son of his late steward. The boy had lived with them for ten years while his mother served on the staff. Laura Wickham took ill three winters past and never recovered. Since then, Young George became yet another Darcy ward.

Calling the boy into his office, Darcy looked him over. A slight smirk invaded Wickham's expression. Self-confidence oozed from every pore. Although he stood before Darcy, dressed as a gentleman, Young George Wickham could never be one.

_Am I setting this boy too high_, George considered, _in offering him a gentlemen's education. I have allowed him to be my son's equal when he can never be. Then there is the current issue of his blatant disregard for My Elizabeth. He is fourteen, almost a man, yet he can cut the hair of a child without her permission. What am I to do?_

'What do you have to say for yourself?' Darcy's expression hardened into stone as he forced himself to face the boy.

'I over stepped the bounds of propriety,' Wickham sounded sincere. However Darcy noted the body language. What the boy said and the way he acted were at odds.

'Has this ever happened before?' George demanded. He'd been deliberately obtuse in his choice of words.

'Never,' Wickham offered with a contrite expression.

'Never?' George eyed the boy.

'I have never cut a plat off a young girl before,' he expanded.

'What made you do it?' Darcy requested in a severe tone.

Remaining silent, Wickham didn't think George Darcy wanted the truth. Yet he felt loath to lie. The man had always treated him well. Without the Darcy backing and money, George Wickham would be poor and destitute.

'What about,' examining him closer, George Darcy asked, 'teasing Elizabeth,' Wickham grew a little restless, 'or inciting my son to violence,' the restlessness increased to agitation, 'because he defended a young girl against a much older opponent.'

The trump card played, George Wickham became uneasy. Darcy knew Elizabeth and Fitzwilliam told the truth. Not that he ever doubted the pair. Both were too artless to try anything like that on him. Darcy needed to see the confession from the boy before him to make it real.

'Do you think I haven't seen the bruises you give my son,' Darcy rounded on Wickham, 'the ones he tries to hide to keep you out of trouble. Or the caution in Elizabeth's gaze every time her eyes rest on you. Or the expression of loathing Fitzwilliam levels at you when you get the devilish look in your eye and the pair of you thinks I'm not looking.'

Much to Wickham's credit, the boy knew when to stay quiet. He also knew when to take a licking. Standing before a very angry George Darcy, Wickham looked down at his boots, willing the resentment in his expression to disappear.

'Report to the stables,' Darcy decided. 'I am sure Mr Fitzpatrick can find something for you to do while I will consider your future. Until I have, you are not to go near any of the girls. If you do, I will take to you with my riding crop. Do you understand me!'

'Yes, Sir,' Wickham answered humbly without looking up. If he did, this hatred of the Bennet sisters, especially Miss Elizabeth would show.

'What is to be done,' George pleaded with his wife as the readied for bed that evening.

'I do not like the boy,' Lady Anne frowned, picking at her night dress. 'My maid tells he has attempted to take the virtue of several of the youngest servants. They now protect them from his roving hands.'

'I had not thought,' Darcy swallowed hard, 'it as bad as this!'

'You are blinded by your affection for the boy and the want of a second son,' Anne suddenly looked up into the chocolate eyes of her husband. 'I understand. If Jane and Elizabeth had not come, I would not have felt complete. However we must remember the girls are genteel breed. George Wickham can never become one of our circle as much as you may want it for him. The best we can hope for is a gentleman's education and a good position.'

'Fitzwilliam suggested I send Young George to the Navy,' Darcy sighed.

'Our son shows good judgement,' Lady Anne smiled. 'Perhaps the boy will learn his place in society for he coverts Pemberley, or at least the wealth and bounty it provides without wishing to dirty his hands.'

_That_, George Darcy did not dare to inform his wife, _I found out from my Stable Manager this afternoon. Yet the life of a sailor is hard. Perhaps it will be the making of him. I will talk to my brother in law Matlock next we are in town._

'You told Fitzwilliam,' Anne wanted to snuggle down into the covers rather than think about the loss of her oldest child, 'that he is to go to Eaton this year.'

'We will take the family to Rosing's as planned for a month,' George Darcy sighed, settling beside his wife. 'Fitzwilliam starts at Eaton in August. We will stay in London in between.'

_Two months_, Lady Anne lamented, _only another two months before my son begins his journey to manhood. How I will miss him but I believe Elisabeth will miss him more._


End file.
